


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Make-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are just trying to have some fun alone. So why does the universe keep doing this to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This was about the most fun thing I have ever written. From start to finish I was cracking up. So I hope you enjoy as well. Let me know what you think

 

“So,” Stiles kissed his way up Lydia’s neck, a smile playing on his face. “When will your mom be home?”

Lydia tugged on his hair guiding his face to meet her’s. “Do you really want to talk about my mother right now?”

He chuckled, and Lydia couldn't help but beam. She couldn’t remember a time she’d been this happy with a guy. Then again none of her previous boyfriends had been quite as amazing as Stiles.  “It was more of my growing concern that she might walk in on us making out on the couch.”

“It’s not like it would be the first time she walked in on me making out with someone,” she countered.

“Okay first, thanks for reminding me of all your past boyfriends,” he moved back slightly to dodge her slap on the arm. “Second, I want your mom to like me.”

“She does like you. Besides,” Lydia raked her hands through his hair pushing him back against the other side of the couch her lips inches from his ear. “Who would you rather like you more, my mother, or me?”

“You, definitely you,” Stiles nodded vigorously as their lips met again.

He had flipped their positions, Lydia’s back pressed to the cushions, when the front door opened. Stiles and Lydia had just enough time to untangle from each other and straighten their shirts before Lydia’s mom came walking into the living room a laugh escaping her lips, followed by the Sheriff.

“Dad, what the hell?” Stiles looked between his father and his girlfriend’s mother, confusion etched in his brows.

“Hello to you to son,” John replied rolling his eyes. “Lydia, nice to see you.”

“Hi Sheriff,” Lydia smiled back. She stood giving her mother a look. “What have you two been up too?”

“My car died over near the bridge. John drove up and graciously offered to give me a lift home. Thank you again.”

“Nat what kind of sheriff would I be if I left a member of the county stranded?”

They both laughed again, and Lydia shot her boyfriend an annoyed look. He flailed his arms in confusion.

“Mom,” Lydia said getting Natalie’s attention. “I _thought_ you had a date tonight.”

“Oh, I did.” Her mother looked a little flustered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “But he has an early day tomorrow, so we cut the evening short.”

“Speaking of early days, is there a reason you’re not at home, Stiles? It is a school night.” John looked at his son, Stiles letting out a nervous laugh.

“You know Pops, I was actually just headed out,” he stood almost tripping over the coffee table.

Lydia followed Stiles to the hall. “I’m gonna walk him to the door. Otherwise he might go head first though a wall or something.”

“What the hell is that?” Stiles hissed when they were far enough away from their parents. “We’re they on date?”

“What, no way. My mother would have told me if she was dating your dad.”

“Then how do you explain the whatever weird tension thing they had going on back there. Oh my god, I think I’m having a stroke.” He fell back on the front door. “Why do bad things always happen to me?”

Lydia shoved him square in the chest. “That’s my mother you’re talking about. Your dad would be lucky to date her.”

“Not the point, Lyds.” Stiles glanced around her making sure they were still alone. “Do you want our parents dating, possibly getting engaged, and then married?  Because I’m not so keen on the idea of us being step-siblings."

“Okay, even if I thought for a second that they would go out on a date together, which I don’t. You’re jumping the gun a little. Maybe we should wait and see if this was anything more than a onetime thing before you have family game nights planned out in your head.”

“You’re right. Clearly I’m over reacting,” Stiles noted, kissing her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Text me when you get home.”

He nodded walking out to his car. Once he was buckled he fished out his phone, calling Scott.

“Dude, I have a major problem.”

* * *

 

Lydia sat on the stairs listen to her mother and the sheriff’s voice’s mixing together, laughing at one thing or another. It’s not that she didn’t want her mom to be happy. God knows after the divorce her mother could use some good things in her life, besides a bottle of red and a new pair of shoes. But did it have to be Stiles’ dad?

She waited until she heard the sheriff leave before she stood, giving her mother a look.

“Please, please, please tell me you are not dating my boyfriend’s father?”

“Oh Lydia, don’t be so dramatic,” Natalie brushed passed her. “John and I are old friends.”

“Since when?” she followed her mother, leaning against the door frame of the master bath.

Natalie looked over to her as she removed her jewelry. “Since high school. We lost touch after Claudia. You don’t remember playing in your old kiddie pool with Stiles when you were little?”

Lydia kinked her eyebrows at her mother. “You’re kidding right? Stiles and I never hung out when we were kids.”

“Yes you did, I mean he went by his real name then. You may not have been any older than three at the time, but they were over at our house all the time when you were little.”

“Then why didn’t we grow up together?”

“Well you’re father insisted on that fancy preschool in Middleton, and between all of us working get-together’s happened less and less.  Plus you, Jackson, and Danny became so close. You two just drifted. But at least you’ve found each other again.”

“Thanks for avoiding my original question all together, and raising twelve more.”

“It’s late sweetie, and we both have school tomorrow.” Her mother placed a kiss to her forehead, ushering her out of the way. “Goodnight.”

“Mom.” Lydia made sure their eyes met. “You’d tell me, if you were dating the sheriff right?”

 “Of course I would,” Natalie smiled. “Now get some sleep.”

* * *

 

“This is the worst, the absolute worst thing that could possibly ever happen. Ever.” Stiles paced Scott’s room, ringing his hands together. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You could let me go to bed. I have a history test in the morning.” Scott yawned and fell back against his headboard.

“I’m sorry if my life crumbling beneath me is not convenient for you right now.”

“Your life isn’t crumbling,” Scott replied, tossing a pillow at him. Stiles narrowly missed it, sitting himself in Scott’s chair.

“Easy for you to say, you’re mom isn’t dating Allison’s father,” Stiles groaned. “I mean of all the women in this county he had to pick the one who mothered my girlfriend.”

“You don’t know they’re dating,” Scott noted swinging himself to face Stiles.  “And also never give me the image of my mom and Argent again. It’s creepy, and I will no longer be able to close my eyes.”

“Glad you now share my pain.” He smirked, ready with another comeback, when Scott’s door swung open.

Melissa looked exhausted, the landline pressed to her ear. “Yes he’s here….I will tell him that… Good night, John.”

As she hung up she walked further into Scott’s room. Scott and Stiles shared a confused look, before his mother smacked Stiles lightly on the back of the head.

“Next time tell your father if you’re not coming straight home,” she scolded, walking back to the door. “And go to sleep you both have school in the morning.”

Stiles rolled his eyes sinking further into the cushions of the chair, Scott tossed him a blanket.

“Man why can’t my dad be into your mom,” he mused half asleep.

“Can we stop talking about my mom dating anyone,” Scott groaned.

“I’m just saying my dad and your mom would be compatible.”

“You’re only saying that because you’d rather make out with Lydia then call her your sister.”

“Aww Scotty are you jealous?” Stiles smirked earning him a glare.

“Just go to sleep.”

* * *

 

For the most part Stiles ignored the thoughts of his dad and Mrs. Martin, well as best as he could. His over active brain would occasionally go on the attack right in the middle of Econ, causing Coach to berate him. It’d been a good two weeks, and though it seemed like nothing came of that night, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on.

His dad would come home chatting on his cell, a smile on plastered on his face. But the second Stiles looked over, a look of guilt would cross John’s face and he’d quickly make an excuse to get off the phone.  But even that wasn’t as suspicious as the follow Friday morning.

Stiles came down the stairs certain the house was on fire. Instead his father stood in front of the sink, smoking skillet in hand, scrapping out the remnants of something that resembled the shape of bacon.

“What are you doing?” He mused grabbing the orange juice from the counter, pouring a small glass.

“I was attempting to make you breakfast,” John sighed dropping the pain into the sink. “Guess it’s been a while since I fried up bacon.”

He chuckled rubbing his hand across his brow. That’s when Stiles noticed, the pale band of skin on his father’s left ring finger, where his wedding ring used to sit.

He was at a loss of what to do. Option one: confront his dad, and come off sounding like a whiney child, or option two: ignore. He’d never been very good at keeping his mouth shut, but for once he thought option two seemed like the best idea.

“It’s fine. I’ll just get some food on my way to school.” Stiles dropped his glass to the counter, louder than he intended. But pushed away to the doorway.

“Wait, I wanted us to talk,” John called, causing Stiles to stop. “There are some things going on that I need to be upfront with you about. Before you hear about it from somewhere else.”

“Can it wait? I promised Lydia I’d pick her up,” he fell over his words.

John knew his was lying, it wasn’t even one of his better ones, but he nodded anyway. “Sure. When do you think you’ll be home tonight?”

“Got a study date with Lydia, we might do that at her place, so maybe late.”

“Okay, no later than midnight, alright?”

“Yea, see ya later.”

Stiles moved to turn when John spoke again. “I really wish we could talk now, though.”

“I know Pops, but I gotta jet,” Stiles grinned not waiting for another reply. He had a feeling he knew what his dad wanted to tell him, and he’d wait as long as he could to not hear that information.

* * *

 

Lydia was feeling frustrated. Stiles had practically ignored her, the whole drive to school, and barely spoke to her most of the day. It was midway through lunch and he seemed more engrossed in Scott and Allison’s back together ‘first’ date, than her.  She was not used to this kind of behavior from him. Which is why she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stood from the table, all eyes darting towards her, including Stiles. His confusion only grew as she grabbed his wrist dragging him along behind her.

“Lydia where are you taking me?”  Stiles questioned, but she didn’t answer. Shoving him into Coach’s office as soon as they reached the door.

She clicked the lock in place turning to him with a withered stare.

“Clearly you are pissed at me,” Stiles noted. At least no one could call her boyfriend an idiot. “I would like to say that I am sorry for whatever it is I did, and I will try not to do it in the future?”

She raised a brow. “Do you even know why you’re apologizing to me?”

“Not really, but I was always taught to just apologize first, especially when it comes to women.”

“Why have you been avoiding me all day?” Lydia pressed, closing the distance between them. “Because I thought the great thing about us was whenever we had an issue, we talk about it.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“You partnered with Danny for our history assignment,” Lydia paused, trying to control her tone. “Even though I was sitting right next to you.”

“Okay yea I did do that,” he bit his lip, and a tiny wave crashed through her mind.

She’d never admit it out loud, but she was terrified. Terrified Stiles no longer wanted this, wanted them. Every bad memory from her past relationships rushed through her head at once, but it was his hand on her cheek that brought Lydia out of the fog of insecurity.

“I’m sorry, I was kinda freaking out about something, and I didn’t know if I should tell you or not. And not telling you meant not talking to you.  Which as I can now see, created a bubble of issues, in our wonderful relationship.”

“Planning on taking a breath any time soon?”

He sighed smiling at her. “I think our parents are in a serious relationship.”

“Not this again,” she rolled her eyes. “I told you already, my mother said they are just friends. I believe her.”

“Then why did my dad take off his wedding ring?” he countered. “I’ve seen him interact with two women, outside of deputies, in the last nine years. And the ring comes off a week after he’s with your mom. That can’t be a coincidence.”

“Stiles you do not have enough evidence to validate your hypothesis,” she moved as close to him as she could, lacing her fingers behind his head. “So stop thinking about it, you’re going to drive yourself crazier then you already are.”

 “It’s a little bit more complicated than tha-”

Her lips cut him off, and it didn’t take long for the gears to click into place and Stiles’ hands on her back pulling her closer. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear the locker room door, or the giggling voices just outside coaches door. But the sound of keys and the door pushing open was enough to break them apart, and bring them face to face with another couple.

“Stilinski what the hell are you doing in my office?” Lydia stared in confusion, darting looks between Finstock and the woman she knew all too well at his side.

“Mom, what are you? Are you-” she stammered, knowing her cheeks were as red as her hair. “Are you two _dating_?”

She had to give her mother some credit. After an initial wave of embarrassment, Natalie Martin stood up tall, meeting her daughter’s eyes. “Yes, Bobby and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now.”

“You know I think the bell’s about to ring,” Stiles’ nervous laugh, was almost enough to make her laugh as well, if she wasn’t so horrified at the moment. Stiles laced their hands together, moving back towards the door. “Coach, Mrs. Martin. Bye.”

He at least waited until they were safely down the hall before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“This is not funny,” she managed to say after her brain restarted. “I’m going to have to sit through econ later, knowing he sticks his tongue down my mother’s throat.”

“Look on the bright side,” Stiles shrugged with a grin. “At least it’s not my dad.”

She shoved his shoulder, but it just made Stiles laugh harder.  “You may think this is funny, but it’s really not.”

“I’m sorry,” he kissed her softly, pulling her closer. “I really am. Anything I can do to help?”

“A lobotomy might do the trick.”

“How about we study at my house tonight instead of yours?” he suggested linking their hands. “That way no chance encounters of the mentally damaging sort.”

She nodded leaning up to place a quick kiss on to his lips. “Thank you. Let’s get to Bio.”

“Why it’s not like our teacher’s gonna be on time.” He dodged her slap to his head, pulling her along down the hall.

* * *

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Lydia groaned throwing her head back against the couch. “I mean what could she possibly see in Coach?”

“Maybe she finds his eccentrics, endearing,” he replied trying to focus on his calculus homework. But Lydia was distracting him, again.

If it wasn’t the topic of her mom, it was her incessant movements on the seat next to him. He found himself glancing over to her more than down at his textbook. Her soft hair cascading down her back in waves, leaving her shoulder bare.

“Can you focus please,” she snapped her fingers drawing his attention back to her face. “And not on my shoulder to neck region.”

“Not my fault my girlfriend’s hot,” he joked, smiling when Lydia tried to hide her amusement. “Besides, what happened to wanting to forget about that particular subject matter?”

“I wish I could.”

“Hmm.” He pulled her by the waist as a small scream escaped her lips, but it quickly fell into laughter as she settled on his lap. “Maybe I can help you in that department.”

She smirked down at him a wicked look in her eyes as she lowered her head closer to his. She inched closer to his lips, but at the last second darted to his neck. Licking a line across his moles.  Stiles threw his head back trying to hold himself together, but Lydia was the best at helping him fall apart.

He drew his hands down her arms, until they rest closer to her hips, pulling her as close as he could. Lydia’s mouth along his jaw until Stiles tilted his head capturing her lips in his. It was the best mix of soft and dominant. There were so many moments he could point to and say Lydia Martin would be the death of him, but if death felt this good he’d gladly accept it any day.

Her breathless moans, tugged him back into focus. Lydia’s hands were playing at the hem of his shirt, and he quickly obliged, letting her drag the cotton tee over his head. She smiled, attacking his neck again as he drew circles on her thighs with his fingertips.

He’s hands were poised to help her out of her skirt, when the sound of keys in the front lock stopped him mid motion.

“Oh my god,” he groaned helping Lydia move from his lap as he tried to reach his shirt. “It’s like fate doesn’t want me to have a moment of happiness today.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, and his shirt was just over his torso when he heard his father stumble through the front door. Which was weird enough to cause Stiles to turn around. And he was about to speak before he heard another voice start.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Melissa questioned, and if Stiles didn’t know any better he’d swear there was flirtation in her voice. “I mean what about Stiles?”

“ _Stiles_ , is at Lydia’s until late,” his dad replied, and then he heard Scott’s mom shriek in laughter. “So we can do whatever we want.”

Horror crossed his face and Lydia was biting back laughter.

Melissa and John rounded the corner wrapped up in each other’s arms, lips pressed to one another’s.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Stiles squeaked, and the two adults broke apart. “Did you seriously not see my Jeep in the driveway?”

“Son, I can explain,” John started, but Stiles waved him off.

“No,” he stood gathering his books. “Nope, I have heard enough. If you two are doing this you need to sound proof this house. That woman is like my mother.  Now I need to go scrub out my brain.”

They had walked out to the Jeep, just sitting there. Lydia was in tears she was laughing so hard, and Stiles just glared at her.

“What?” she shrugged after her fits of laughter subsided. “Remember what you said early, at least it’s not my mom.”

“You’re a cruel woman. And I hate you right now,” he replied, but a smile played on his lips.

“Sure you do.” She nodded kissing him. “What do you say we go find a very secluded spot, and continue are earlier _work_.”

“That’s a great idea,” he nodded slowly. “But with our luck the last few days we might find Argent hooking up with Morrell in the woods.”

 


End file.
